el diario
by nimtri
Summary: Sasuke izo un diario mientras estaba con Orochimaru, si quieren saber que decía entren y leanprimer fic, sean amablesone shot


aqui miprimer fic, ojaa les guste, es un diario de Sauke como dije en el sumary, no puse fechas porque no las se... y puede ser que Sasuke haya quedado un poco OCC pero bueno, uno nosiempre tiene lo que quiere

disclaimer: q daria yo por tener el pelo y los ojos de orochimaru, pero ni él ni ningun otro es mio..

**_Bien escribo esto porque tengo la esperanza de volver a ver a mi unico amor, Sakura, espero que si no, ella pueda leer esto, ya que es por ella que lo ago, porque la extraño, porque me arrepiento de no aberle dicho jamas nada de mis sentimientos, porque quiero volver a verla y abrazarla...porque quiero volver a escuchar su vos, por eso este diario sera mi forma de expresarle todo lo que quiero decirle...y espero que algun dia pueda volver a verla... y juro que aqui escribire todo lo que me paser, para algun dia poder recordarlo y reirme, y mostrarlo al resto, para que vean que ise, mostrarselo a mis amigos..y especialmente a Sakura..._**

**_Miercoles_**

**_Hoy llegue a este maldito lugar...Orochimaru me entreno, él y kabuto son todo un caso, son un par de freaks, pero bueno, mientras antes aprenda tecnicas antes mataré a mi estupido hermano antes vere a mi linda Sakura, espero poder verla pronto._**

**_Aqui todos me tratan raro, realmente es como si estubieran celosos. Orochimaru los regañó por haber dejado morir a Kimimaro, según él, el otro hombre todavia tenia posibilidades, aunque luego se rió largo y tendido, y me presento ante el resto..._**

**_Luego fui a dormir...aunque no pude, al parecer estos hombres entrenan hasta de noche..._**

**_Jueves_**

**_Otro maldto dia entrenando con Orochimaru...siento que su mirada tiene algo raro, me pone muy nervioso..aunque, puede que seas paranoia mia solamente..._**

**_Extraño demasiado a Sakura, quisiera saber como esta...como la esta tratando Naruto, y el resto...ojala que este bien, la extraño demasiado..._**

**_Viernes_**

**_Hoy no hubo nadie en la guarida, al parecer estaban de misión bien, no es que me moleste, solo entrené con Kabuto...me sentí mas tranquilo que cuando entrené con Orochimaru...pese a la mirada de Kabuto...prefiero esa a la de Orochimaru, aunque no me gusta ninguna..._**

**_Hace ya tres dias que no como, cada dia me siento mas devil...todo por el maldito Orochimaru que decidio que tenia q hacerme fuerte, pero sin comida...no se que are..._**

**_Miercoles_**

**_Dos semanas que no escribia, pero fui de mision. Fue...horrible...pese a todo, fui obligado a asesinar a alguien, le arebate la vida a un muchacho de la hierba...no era mayor que yo, pero yo seguire por algun tiempo, mientras que él...para el se acabo todo, todo por mi cupa, todo por mi estupida existencia...ahora entiendo porque Haku no me mato aquella ves cuando estabamos a su merced, tener en ts manos la vida de alguien... pero esto solo a servido para que ansié con mas ganas matar a Itachi, ese bastardo no sintió ningun remordimiento al matar a nuestro clan, por eso me encargaré de matarlo yo, aunque quede con un cargo en mi memoria, ya da igual, ya lo tego de todas maneras..._**

**_Quisiera abrazar a Sakura, aunque ya se que ella no me perdonaria por esto...se que ya no tengo posibilidades de volver...crei que tal ves, cuando matará a mi hermano, podria escapar de Orochimaru y volver a Konoha, pero creo que sera imosible... no creo que nadie me perdone en todo este tiempo, solo soy un niñito jugando a ser algo que no soy..._**

**_Jueves_**

**_Soy un estupido, realmente no quiero mas, no quierover a nadie, no quiero hacer más...no quiero escribir esto, realmente no quiero, pero lo prometi...creo que todos mis sueos murieron hoy, todas mis esperanzas, todos mis anelos...si alguien lee esto, porfavor, no sigas,...lo que paso fue que ese bastardo, ese bastardo...me violó..me paralizo y luego...destruyo mi vida, mis esperanzas...jamas crei que lo isiera..ese dolor...fue demasiado, me desgarro tanto en cuerpo com en alma, me destruyo tantofisicamente como mentalemnte...solo querria estar en otro lugar ahora, y poder llorar como un niño pequeño, poder llorar como jamas lo ise...poder llorar y ser ayudado de alguna forma por mis amigos...pero eso es imposibe, deven odiarme a esas alturas..._**

**_Domingo_**

**_No puedo mas, no tengo la cara para seguir escribiendo esto...ya han pasado meses desde mi ultimo escrito, pero...no soy apas de escribir, ni tengo el tiempo, ni me siento apto para vivir en estos momentos..._**

**_Quisiera pedir perdon a todos los que dañé, pero ysa es imposible, no me atreveria a volver a ver la cara de mis compañeros...yo estoi sucio, y no puedo evitar ensiciarme mas Orochimaru viene todas las noches a mi habitacion...luego me ata a la cama, yo no puedo detenerlo, es demasaido fuerte, y toda la noche hace lo que quiere con migo, le dan lo mismo mis lagrimas, o mi dolor, él es el que maneja, y yo solo puedo ovedecer..._**

**_Quise creer que habria alguna esperanza de perdón, pero nadie puede perdonar a alguien tan sucio como yo...solo soy la prostituta de ese cerdo...y a alguien asi nadie puede quererlo...soysolo un stupido que abandonó su vida y la volvio un infierno..._**

**_Sé que este diario se lo podria mostrar a mis compañeros, especalemnte a Sakura, pero ya veo que no, morire antes de que lo lean, no puedo permitirlo, nopuedo permitir que vean lo que escribo..esto solo quedara en mi mente..._**

**_Yo...ya no me interesa matar a Itachi, no volveré jamas a Konoha..pero escaparé de este maldito lugar, si no lo logro, seguire escribiendo este diario, como di Sakura lo fuera a recibir._**

**_La mansion esta plagada de sonidos de lucha, lo cual es extraño..intentaré escapar ahora, no permitiré que ese bastardo vuelva a tocarme jamas..._**

Sasuke soltó el lapiz y cerro el cuaderno en el que escribia, tomandolo... abrió la puerta encontrandose con Orochimaru

-Saske kuun-dijo el hombre acercandosele-es mi fin, lo acepto, pero será tambien humillante para ti-lo tomó de los hombros y trató de llevarlo a la cama, pero Sasuke no se dejo, tratando de soltarse, pero el hombre era mas fuerte, lo apreso con su lengua y luego lo ató a la cama, como tantas veces ya

-Por favor, no!-Sauke intentaba soltarse, pero no podia..sentía la humillacion crecer como tantas veces ya, sentia las manos del hombre en su cuerpo -Por favor, se lo suplico-Sasuke sentia unas ganas intensas de llorar, élno queria eso

-Je, sabes que me gusta disfrutarlo, grita para mi como siempre, si?-sasuke sintio como era desgarrado nuevamente

-NO!- él opequeño comenzo a llorar desesperadamente, era el mismo dolor de siempre, no queria eso, lo que le habia dicho Orochimaru signifcaba que estaba perdiendo, no queria que lo encontraran asi, no queria...Orochimaru tomo un Kunai,y, saliedo de el comenzo a romper su entrada, volviendo a entrar al poco rato, volviendose a escuchar los gritos de Sasuke nuevamente...

-Sasuke kun! ya estamos aqui!-dijo Sakura entrando en una habitacion rapidamente con una sonrrisa, la que desaparecio al ver a Sauke palido en una cama tapado por una colcha, a cual tenía una gran mancha roja-SASKE KUN!- corrió hacia él y tomo sus signos vitales...nulos...comenzo a lorar sobre él-Sasuke no, por favor, no!

-Sasuke no baka!..que..que pasa Sakura chan!-preguntó al ver la escena, pero comprendió al ver la sangre en la colcha. comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, se dio media buelta y, consumido por el odio, comenzó a correr buscando algo, o alguien..

Sakura se levantolentamente, revisando la habitacion, vio un cuaderno en el suelo, lo recogio y lelló la primera pagina...unas lagrimas calleron al tiempo que se formaba una triste sonrrisa en la cara de la chica..._-porque, Sasuke?-_penso mietras tomaba el cuerpo de Sasuke, aun tapado y lo llevaba hacia konoha

* * *

_**"in memoriam Uchiha Sasuke"**_ se leia en una tumba al fondo del cementerio de Konoha, donde un hombre con traje de hokage lloraba y hablaba en silencio con aquella tumba 

-Porque? porque te fuiste? porque no te escapaste a la primera vez que notaste algo raro? ya vez, tal ves ahora tu serias hokage, siempre fuiste mas fuerte que yo...pero no, estas frio como metal en el fondo de esta tumba, Sakura ya tiene cinco hijos, pero no con tigo, como hubieramos querido...ya han pasado dies años desde que no dejaste, y yo no he venido a verte en todos estos malditos años, todo por mi cobardia...aun no encuentro a Orochimaru, aunque ahora Kabuto esta siendo torturado...je, se que lo disfrutarias, pero tambien se que deves estar en un lugar mejor ahora, riendote de mis torpesas como siempre, velando por los sueños de Sakura chan, cuidando de que Lee la cuide mucho... deves estar en este mismo momento pensando en lo urantokachi que soy por estar hablando solo con una piedra, pero soy tu amigo...y me gustaria saber que es de ti, como estas alla arriba..

-Naruto..que haces aqui?-pregunto una voz femenina acercandosele-crei que habias dicho que no querias venir...-

-Jejeje Sakura chan, tu sabes...jamas hesaido bueno manteniendo promesas, y más con Sasuke baka-dijo el rubo poniendo una mano tras su nuca y viendo el ramo de flores que tenia Sakura en sus manos...la chica no dijo nada y dejo las flores en la tumba, dejando ver una chaqueta con una minifalda negras ambas

-Que rapido pasa el tiempo, no?-dijo al levantarse-dies años ya...

-Si...-dijo contemplandola, seguia sintiendo un cariño especial por ella, pero ya no ese amor infantil-bien, yo tego que irme, si no Shizune me matará por irresponsable...-dijo dandose media buelta-Sakura chan-dijo ya dados unos pasos, al escuchar el llanto de la chica-no creo que a Sasuke le gustara que te quedaras sola-dicho esto volvió a caminar prmetiendose que tenia que ir a hablar con su ex compañero mas seguido..aunque solo fuera un monologo...

fin...

bien, ojala les haya gustado, aunque a mi no mucho xD y perdon por poner a Sakura con Lee..no pude evitarlo


End file.
